


Reasons

by rilenite



Series: The Hell Campaign [2]
Category: Dragon Ball Z, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilenite/pseuds/rilenite
Summary: “You don’t need me to tell you that this was all avoidable, right?”[AKA: I'm in a DnD campaign where I play Vegeta as a joke and things took a turn for the serious because I'm a fool.]





	Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> Mercy from Overwatch is also in the campaign so jot that one down.

“You don’t need me to tell you that this was all avoidable, right?”

Vegeta had grown used to hearing statement battle after battle. When she first started saying it he’d spit venom back at her, but after hearing it so many times he just took the comment in silence. Despite her gentle and pacifistic nature, he’d quickly found she was equally as capable in holding her own in their arguments. Besides, as much as it pained him to admit it, she was right. He didn’t have the excuse of it being for the creep who employed them this time, he had willingly sought out an opponent of his own volition, and he’d nearly lost an eye for it. He’d purposefully found someone he knew would do damage and he was paying for it now.

She moved away from him to look through her component pouch containing several herbs and such that he’d seen in the possession of clerics from the compound. As she shuffled through the pouch, she sighed, muttering something under her breath.

“I’d like it if you didn’t mutter in my presence,” he remarked stiffly. He watched as her wings ruffled a bit, something he’d noticed she did often during their arguments, and after a moment she turned around.

“I’d like it if you didn’t go off getting yourself and others injured for no reason, but here we are,” she rolled her eyes as she spoke, a slight smile appearing. She took her spot back on the chair across from him and began crushing some sort of berry into a paste.

“I have a reason,” he insisted, closing his eyes and focusing on the sound of the pestle and mortar.

“I don’t consider settling perceived slights as a reason for violence,” she shot back almost immediately. She sprinkled something else into her paste and continued mixing it. After that they sat in silence for a moment. It wasn’t _ uncomfortable _ silence per se, but it wasn’t a  _ comfortable  _ silence either. Vegeta surprised them both by being the one to break the silence.

“Why does it  _ bother you  _ so much?”

He’d never met someone with such an aversion to violence before, let alone a Tiefling. His people had always tied their infernal heritage with violence and pride in that violence, pacifism like this was completely unheard of. He watched her freeze after he said that, watching her for signs of irritation, but he couldn’t seem to find any. Instead he found something he refused to recognize. After a moment, she spoke.

“Do I really need a reason?” she said softly, looking down at the paste.

“Reason for a reason,” he offered, watching her closely. “You give me one and I’ll give you a reason why I come back here like this.” He’d never taken much interest in other before, but in this moment he was fascinated. He needed to understand why she looked so horrified when she saw carnage, why she looked away when Cipher spoke in gruesome terms. She watched the wall behind him, seeming to consider his offer for a moment, before she opened her mouth to speak.

“Senseless violence ripped everything away from me. I can’t sit idly by and let that happen to others,” her voice sounded manufactured, as though she was barely holding it steady. “No one deserves to feel that fear, or lose everything because of some base desire another has.”

He cocked an eyebrow, “You don’t want revenge?”

At that, he saw her wings ruffle again. Her grip on the pestle tightened and she resumed her crushing.

“What if the men I wanted revenge on had children, or loved ones? What if by getting my revenge I made another want revenge? Revenge and violence is a vicious cycle, it’s pointless and leaves you feeling empty,” she spoke, now less restrained. Vegeta leaned in.

“If you’ve never gotten revenge, how can you know what it feels like?” she froze again, before turning it around on him.

“Is that what all your fights are about? Revenge?”

He rolled his eyes.

“Perhaps,” he looked away. Part of him wished she had refused his offer so he could go on his way without answering her questions.

“Revenge for what, there’s no way that everyone in the world has offended you. Unless you really as conceited as you act,” at that he felt his tail twitch.

“Fine, it’s not for revenge,” he conceded, leaning back in the chair. “It’s just the way things are done where I come from. If you’re energetic, you fight. Depressed? Fight. Happy? Fight. Hurt? Fight. Confused?  _ Fight _ . You focus on the physical and nothing else matters after that. What’s so hard to comprehend about that.”

“Punching strangers doesn’t just make everything go away, Vegeta,” she leaned in as she spoke, “I don’t know what you want to go away but I promise you that taking out whatever frustrations you have on others won’t make them just go away-”

“If you don’t let yourself feel them then they’re as good as gone Mercy,” he spoke with finality, and pushed himself up. “I’m done here.”

She gaped her mouth at him and watched as he walked away from her before shouting at him to stop.

“At least take this with you. That cut on your face isn’t going to heal well without it,” she said, transferring the paste into a small pot. He nearly continued walking without it, but after a moment he turned back and took it from her hands. He needed to get out of the room and find someone else to distract him. He should have never told her anything, speaking about it caused him to feel things he didn’t understand, and he had no desire to explore the unknown.


End file.
